Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door handle device for a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
A door handle device includes a handle grip which a user grips. The handle grip includes a pivotally-mounting portion on one end side thereof, which is pivotally supported on a base member, and an inserting portion on the other end side thereof, which is inserted into a guide hole formed in the base member. When the handle grip is manipulated so as to open a door, the inserting portion moves into the guide hole. Accordingly, a predetermined gap is formed between the inserting portion and a wall of the guide hole so as to enable the movement of the inserting portion in the guide hole. This gap causes rattling which is fine movement of the handle grip in a direction along an axis of rotation.
JP-A-2007-32257 (patent document 1) discloses a door handle device where a guide member with which an inserting portion of a handle grip is brought into slide contact is disposed in a guide hole formed in a base member. By restricting the movement of the inserting portion of the handle grip along an axis of rotation by the guide member, rattling of the handle grip with respect to the base member is prevented.